Quests
Quests are a series of objectives that give rewards after completing, often needed to progress in the game. Completing a quest gives a number of quest points, which can be used to buy "quest perks" (which are however not implemented yet). Usually, the harder the quest, the better the rewards and the more quest points you will receive. To be able to start quests, players need to buy the Quest book first in Game Shop for 35 coins. Brief table of quests list * If you have completed the easy combat achievements and beat the wizard in The Wand Two, you'll have a 5% chance of getting two lootbags that award 4 quest points each, for a total of 8. List of all quests Easy Quests Doric's Quest This quest requires 50 coins to start. In this quest, you buy an anvil from Doric. You can either buy it from him outright for 50 gold, or your can try and haggle into trading stones for it instead. If you haggle with him it ends up costing 50 gold and 10 stone. Once you own the anvil, you can unlock the crafting skill. Bob the Farmer There are no requirements to start this quest. Bob asks you to grow a dark mushroom seed. If you ask about the source of these dark mushroom seeds, you are told about how the evil god Faradox has cast dark magic over red mushrooms to poison them, and those who eat them will be poisoned and evil as well. You must grow the seeds to proceed. Once you have the dark mushroom seeds, you can unlock the Farming skill. The seed takes 1 minute to grow and gives 100 farming XP. Harvesting this plant launches you to level 4 in Farming and gives you a grey capped mushroom with red eyes. You give the farmer the mushrooms to be studied. In return for your help, he agrees to find seeds for you. Upon completion, Bob the Farmer, a rake and 3 red mushroom seeds are added to your Farming tab. The observatory This quest requires you to have a bound shovel. You meet Fred, who has a cracked lens. If you ask him whether he has observed anything, he will tell you about his interest in trying to observe moonstone. You agree to craft him a telescope lens to help to fix it. This requires 1 sheet of glass. Without a gemstone in your shovel, it can take an unlucky player more than 20 minutes to get the sand needed. Fred gives you 50 crafting XP, pushing you to level 3 crafting and also gives you a bonus of 5 vials of water and 500 gold in exchange for his new lens. Cook's assistant This quest requires that you have the cooking skill unlocked. A cook asks you for a favor. He wants you to season a cooked sardine with a dotted green leaf. This requires you to have level 15 cooking before you can do so. When you finish the quest you are rewarded with the Cook's book, which allows you to make a variety of new edibles, for example bread and cake. Factory Farming You need level 20 farming to start this quest. You are given 50 Grass Seeds to farm. Each seed take 15 seconds to grow. Trying to remove the grass will result in a notification saying, "I shouldn't remove this as I am growing them for the factory farmers.". After growing all 50 seeds go back to the factory farmers and give them the Grass. In exchange for it you get a planter as well as a quest point. Friend or Foe You need fishing unlocked to start this quest. A Thief steals a Swordfish from you. You will get it back when you beat your first thief. Bobette the Gardener Bobette tells you that she is having a bad day because her husband, Bob, is always away, looking for seeds. You can then talk to Bob the Farmer. He agrees that he has not seen her enough and asks you to deliver a letter to her for him. When you give her the letter, you tell her that you are the reason he is always away. You offer to hire her as well to find seeds, and she agrees, but notes that her seeds are mostly related to food production. Bob can be fired during the quest. He can be hired again by clicking on the Bob the Farmer quest. The Magic Vendor To start the quest you will be required to have at least a Magic level of 5 and 1 Strange Yellow Leaf. (WIP) After completing the quest, the Magic Vendor store will be available to you, which enables you to buy your first mana star (you HAVE to buy your first mana star in order to be able to get the other ones from loot bags!) '''along with meditation rocks and a Shooting Star. You will also be able to buy a Wooden Wheel, and to trade Strange Leaves for silk. Medium Quests The Wand You need level 15 Magic to start this quest. An old mage shows a powerful wand. He tells you to start a fight and '''cast heal, pound and teleport. After teleporting out of the fight and returning to the old mage, he gives you a wand. Previously, this quest required you to bring the old man 10 empty essence before starting the fight, and would take them after the quest was completed. Mixology If you choose the option to try to taste one of the Brewing Master's new mixing potions, you will get a free 5,000 brewing XP. After that you'll have to give him 200 Dotted Green Leaf, 100 Green Leaf and 50 Lime Leaf for the Mixing Stand. Click on it and it will say it requires Brewing Scrolls to work. Talk to the Brewing Master again and he will give you Brewing Scroll 1 for 1,000 Red Mushroom, 500 Blewit Mushroom and 100 Snapegrass. Bob's Uncle Talk to Bob's Uncle and you realize he is super drunk. Talk to Bob to receive the hint that you need to throw water onto his uncle's face to make him sober. Click on the Vial of Water. After being sober, he will let you visit his farm for free by growing a White Leaf for him. The seed doesn't require any farming level, but has a very high chance of dying. Also, Super Compost Potion doesn't work on it. He will give you a new seed for 1,000,000 coins if your plant dies. Once you grow it successfully and give it to him, he lets you take a tour around his farm. The soil is very dry and can't be used to grow leaves, only mushrooms are possible. He then gives a deal that you can grow mushrooms on his farm, but you must give half of your harvests to him. '''Note: '''Upon harvesting if the Blue Rake Orb triggers and one gets back a White Leaf Seeds, he needs to grow that seed (or plant then remove) to be able to complete the quest. The Evil Snake This quest requires you to have Combat unlocked to start. You must fight a red snake to pass this quest, but it is unbeatable unless you have a full snake skin armor set. When you complete the quest you get a special loot bag containing several ??? bars and 2 cooked sardines. One small favor This quest requires you to have reached level 30 in Mining, level 45 in Crafting, level 50 in Woodcutting and level 35 in Brewing. At the start of the quest you are given the "Mining Machinery" machine, which will start collecting sandstone over time. You need to use this sandstone to make 10 sandblocks. These cost 10 sandstone and 100 sand each, so make sure you have 1000 sand stocked up. Next you are tasked to collect 10 cooked chickens. Since they are non-tradable, this is a nice way to get you to revisit the fields. Finally you get the Tree Tap which grants you 1 Maple syrup per Maple Tree. You have to bring 1 Maple Syrup to the king as he doesn't like dry pancakes. At last, you have to create a Bravery Potion. After doing this, you get another 3 quest points as a reward. The Skeleton Trainer Players need to wear nothing to fight in a practice against the Skeleton Trainer. He won't attack you, but will ask to switch to Skeleton Sword, Skeleton Shield, or hold nothing in time until you defeat him. The reward is 20,000 combat XP and a perk to switch gear sets with one click. Witches Potion This quest requires you to have reached level 50 in Brewing. The witches offer to make you a potion in return for: 10 strange blue leaves, 200 stardust tree logs, 10 ashes and 1 fire feather. All but the last ingredient can be bought on the market, but the fire feather is a uncommon drop from the fire bird. When you give them these items, they give you the brewing mix potion needed to craft the brewing kit. Doric's Armour This quest requires you to have reached level 60 in Crafting. Doric shows you his new promethium armour. He tells you that while you could use oil to melt promethium bars, it would take a lot of oil to do so. He suggests instead that you use a different fuel source: Charcoal. He offers to sell you a charcoal foundry for 5 sapphires or 2.5 million gold. If you haggle with him he will reduce the price to 2 million gold. The Wand Two This quest requires you to have completed Bob the Farmer, achieved level 30 in Magic, and have Magic page 2. The wizard asks you get get him some dark mushrooms, but he can't tell you where to find them. You can get them from Farmer Bob, who reminds you not to eat them. The old mage eats the dark mushrooms. This causes him to faint. After 10 minutes the wizard transforms and you can fight him. Hard Quests Faradox's Lair This quest requires that you have reached level 40 in Combat, a Magic level of 35, level 75 in Crafting and that you have used the Teleport spell for an amount of 5 times. Upon starting the quest, you ask the warrior if you can talk with him about Faradox. The warrior then tells you he wants to find Faradox already for a long time. If you ask him more about Faradox, he will tell you he is an evil god that tricks people into eating black Mushrooms for him to be able to take control of them, because he wants to rule the world. On asking the warrior how he found Faradox, he says he actually didn't because nobody knows where he is. The warrior then tells you he knows a way to get close to Faradox by teleporting near his lair. To do so however, you need to use a magical crystal orb using his black Mushroom magic. You need to find a crystal to make such an orb, which the warrior either could sell you for 20 million coins, or your miners could dig up, considering you are level 60 in mining. After getting the crystal click on it after having level 75 crafting as well as a diamond chisel so that you can craft it into a Crystal Orb. Click on it once more after getting 250 Strange Logs to craft a stand for it. Pirate's Treasure To be able to start this quest, you need to have 4 pirates. A runite ore will be required as well. You will have a conversation with a pirate about Treasure. He will teach you how to smelt Runite. (WIP) The Vendor To impress the Vendor, players need to show him 5 rare and/or high value items. Showing a Blood Diamond will impress him instantly, without other 4 items. After completing his quest, he allows you to trade items with him. Elite Quests Faradox's Guardian Being both an undead and ghost monster, the monster requires a Ghost Scan to be revealed, and is susceptible to Scythe. A full Promethium Armour and using Cannon with Promethium Cannon Ball is recommended but Barrier should be sufficient. It will not simply die after being lowered to 0 HP, instead it transforms into a much stronger version with 1,000 HP. Then charging for 5 seconds (needs to verify or correct the time) before lands a powerful hit of 10,000 damage. Players need to use Reflect to counter him and to one-shot kill him. Category:Items tab Category:Game shop items